The present invention relates to high voltage extremely low frequency (ELF) power transmission lines, and more particularly to a method and technique for configuring a high voltage ELF transmission line so as to minimize the health risks, if any, resulting from exposure to the electromagnetic fields associated with such high voltage transmission line.
Recent studies have suggested that electromagnetic fields from ELF power transmission lines may interact with tissue at the cellular level. See, e.g., Marino et al., "Hazard at a Distance: Effects of Exposure to the Electric and Magnetic Fields of High Voltage Transmission Lines," Medical Research Engineering, Vol. 12, No. 5, pp 6-9 (Nov. 1977). In response, the Office of Technology Assessment (OTA), of the United States Government, has released a report that acknowledges that electromagnetic fields may pose a public health problem. See "Biological Effects of power Frequency Electric and Magnetic Fields." by Indira Nair, M. Granger Morgan and H. Keith Florig, 103 pp., Office of Technology assessment, U.S. Congress, OTA-BP-E-53, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington D.C., May 1989. As a result, property values near ELF transmission lines have declined.
In order to reduce the possible health risk associated with ELF power transmission lines, the OTA has called for avoidance of high power transmission lines, right-of way widening associated with high power transmission lines, and new designs of high power transmission lines. While some headway has been made in the first two of these areas (avoidance and right-of-way widening), there have been no new transmission line designs proposed of which applicant is aware. Hence, there is a clear need in the art for new ELF power transmission line designs and methods of ELF power transmission that reduce electromagnetic radiation associated with such transmission lines.